Feels like Love
by FlameOfIllumination
Summary: Harry barely knows this boy, and what is this strange feeling bothering him.
1. Default Chapter

It was almost funny.

I mean, years and years and year of hating them all, and I've gone and married one.

Not one of the "evil" ones, but still.

Its not like I had a choice.

The second prophecy said Hogwarts must be united, or we'd all be doomed, so naturally, they forced us to marry.

The Sorting Hat picked our partners.

I never though I'd marry a guy.

You know, now that i think about it, he's quite similar looking to me.

He has black hair and green eyes, and he doesn't tower over me like most of the others. He's very quiet for a Slytherin, so quiet we never really noticed him, but now...well i guess I'll found out what he's really like.

"Do you, Harry James Potter take Blaise Alaric Zabini as your lawfully wedded husband?"

What will I say? Who am I kidding, its my job to save the world, I'm not going to mess it up.

"I do."

"And you, Blaise Alaric Zabini, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

He was a lot quicker than me.

We gently touch lips, and then pull apart quickly.

We stepped down from the alter area we had been standing, and sat down together.

Blaise's family is all here, but of course, my family isn't. Despite this I nearly have the biggest crowd of supporters, beaten only by the Weasley's, who have turned out in force to watch their 17-year-old son being bonded to a Slytherin.

I wonder if the hat knew that so many Hogwarts boys are gay?

Ron looks pale, but who wouldnt be nervous. His husband is Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked. Poor Ron, marrying that.

Theres no denying he's hot, but such a snob.

Then, it's amazing, I'm not sure if I'm seeing this right. They both said I do, and then Malfoy…smiled. A real smile, not a smirk. A smile that tells Ron, and the rest of the world that the ice prince isn't quite as frozen as we thought.

Their kiss lasts, it turns into a full on tongues down throats bent backwards pash.

This is embarrassing. Watching your best friend kiss someone.

Suddenly Blaise speaks. "Harry," "yes" I say, turning towards him.

He flicks his head in Ron's direction.

"We can do better than that" he grins at me, and grabs my hand; we walk from the Great Hall out into the sunshine.

I've never kissed anyone before. Never even held hands. Well…there was Cho. However, I was concentrating so hard on trying to stop her from crying that it didn't feel like anything.

But this…feels like love.


	2. Feels like it too

It's been 3 months since our marriage.

I'm still kind of shy around him, and we've never done more than kiss.

Unfortunately Ron and Draco slept with each other on their wedding night, unfortunately only because Ron decided to share that information with me, although luckily he withheld the details. I'm trying to be friends with Draco, although its difficult, but I must, because he is Ron's husband.

Hermione is the only one of the 3 of us who wasn't paired with a Slytherin.

She and Ginny are paired, although they won't get married for another year, because Ginny is only 16. It was meant to be really, Hermione and Ginny had been dating for a year beforehand.

I think its funny that we're all gay.

Dean and Padma Patil, and Seamus and Lavender are married.

"Its just strange B, all my friends are married. We're too young to be married." I said, and then winced.

"Sorry, I didn't mean we're too young" I apologized.

Blaise smiled. His teeth gleamed, and his black hair shone in the light.

'Its okay Harry" he said in his melodious voice. "I know what you meant."

I stare at him, because I'm not sure he does. I don't know if he notices the way my eyes follow **MY** husband as he walks. I don't know if he notices the sadness as he slips into his own bed, in his own room. I'm the one who asked that we our relationship straight away, and now I feel like all I want to do is rip his clothes off and...eh-hmm.

It is nighttime. Blaise doesn't say anything; he just takes my hand, and with perfect courtesy leads me into the master bedroom of Zabini Manor.

"I love you Harry"

Did I hear that correctly?

He waits, his face darkening and his emerald eyes, just like my own grow dim, as I remain silent. A blush stains his cheeks as he turns to walk out.

"Blaise wait!" I say.

I love you too, Blaise Zabini."

The courtesy melts away as he grabs me in a predatory embrace, pressing his lips against my own. His athletic hands grab my shoulders and he pulls me close, before pushing me back onto the double bed. Our double bed.

I can feel his hips against mine. His strong fingers unbuttoning my shirt even as he reaches for my hand and pulls it inside his own shirt.

I am startled at first, but the transformation of my relatively quiet husband. Husband. Husband. I love saying that.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asks me afterwards, "I didn't hurt you?"

"Not exactly" I reply, teasingly.

"What's wrong?" he says, leaning forward, concerned, the blanket obscuring him slipping lower until his whole chest is revealed.

"Now you've got me addicted." I say, throwing myself on him and pressing him against the bed. "Now its my turn"

It is nearly morning. Blaise is still asleep, his clothes strewn on the floor.

"I love you" Harry whispered.

"This feels like love too."

**This is a bit different from my usual fics. Again please feel free to review.**


End file.
